wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gem (Animal)
Please don't touch Gem. He is one of my bestest OCs. Adopted from Moonmoon's auction. Appearance Yes, I've looked in a mirror before. I'm not an idiot. I would describe myself as not handsome, but an average looking guy. I mean, I'm no self absorbed, washed up celebrity. My mainscales are a pale yellow, and light purple streaks down my snout on back. My wings are purple, too. My spikes are an olive color. Not my favorite color, but hey, it is what it is. A pure white sail goes down my back, between my IceWing spikes. It's pretty weird, but Speckled Wood says it "Makes" my look. Whatever that means. My underbelly is the same color as my weirdo sail. My horns are a grayish purple, totally out of the blue. They look misplaced on my head, although I don't really care. I know I always wear a feirce expression around others. But, I don't really wear it. It's like it's plastered on my face. Personality You could say I am...different. I describe myself as very, well, quiet. I know I don't like loud sudden noises. Or loudness at all. Speckled Wood's voice is soft and comforting, just how I like it. I'm not creative at all, and plus, my art sucks. Although, I don't really like big, open spaces. They leave so much room for bad things to get in. A small, cozy space is my kinda thing. I'm anxious, and freak out over small things. Let's say I lose something. I'll panic, until I finally find it. And usually it's right infront of my face. I don't like crowds, either. You never know who's in the crowd. I have a knack for ignoring things, too. Like the whispers I hear. I don't know what they are. They sound like they've been desperate for awhile, their voice cracky and hoarse. So I ingnore them. I mean, if you ignore it, it will go away, right? But I've been trying, for a long time, now. Believe me, I'm as stubborn as a mule. I'm also stressed a lot. I don't really know why, but I blame it on the voice. I don't know if I just hear it, or everybody else does. Nobody knows I hear it, not even Speckled Wood. But I don't dare tell anyone, especially with a baby dragonet around. So, that kinda plays into that I'm good at keeping secrets. I can keep a secret for years, and trust me, I have plenty. Also, I'm good at hiding my emotions. Nobody can tell that I'm worried to death about this "voice". Nobody can hear my silent screams for help. History I was born to two parents who loved each other...for a little bit. I was about 2 when they divorced. I still remember the bloody fights. "Shut up, Cairo!" yelled my mother. "No you shut up! You know what you did!" "It was your fault!" Then, I saw my mother pull out her secret dagger, and that's when I covered my eyes with my tiny talons. After that, I never saw Daddy again. I suffered traumas, crying, and I always felt scared and unsafe. My mother was no help, because...she was well, a bit whoosy. Soon after, I started hearing the voices. At first, I thought it was my imagination. I actually had conversations with it. Until it started say stuff like "Set me free, Gem." or "Come with me, Gem." It scared me even more, and I didn't have Daddy to comfort me. So, I started to ignore it. At first, it was hard. But then, I got the hang of it. So, I continued my lonely life. On weekdays, I woke up right at sunrise, ate a breakfast of seal meat and a stail biscuit. Then, I hiked to P.S. 208, made it through the schoolday, and hiked back home. I really didn't have any friends, but I had big dreams. I wanted to make all A's in everything, go to collage, graduate, and become Queen Glacier's top advisor. But soon, I realized it was never meant to be. So through school I did pretty well, but when others went off to collage, I went off looking for a job. I had moved out of my mother's house by this point, and had my own small hut by the border, near Princess Blaze's Fortress. I eventually got a job as a guard there. I guarded the outside entrances. It was pretty boring, until an odd figure appeared in the distance. "Aye!" I yelled at it. The figure landed, and it looked like something out of a sci-fi scroll. "Don't you 'aye!' me, butterfly brain! Don't you know who I am?!" "Uh...no..." I stuttered. Duh. "Well, then! I'm Speckled Wood of the SilkWings. You are quite odd. I know Clearsight was from another world...but you look nothing like her." she said, quite confused. I instantly was crushing on her. Then, I took her into the fortress. I knew nobody was there exept Blaze, but I was smart and knew she had the IQ of a dead fish. She would never even notice. Speckled Wood tought me all about Pantala, and I taught her all about Phyrria. I knew she liked me, and I liked her. We dated for awhile, and then I decided it was time to propose to her. I scraped together all of my money to buy a diamond ring, and proposed to her at her favorite spot in Phyrria...under the Northern Lights. "In Clearsight's name, YES!" she cried, leaped over and hugged me. "Yes, yes!" I'm pretty sure that was the best moment in my life. Of course, Speckled Wood had to wear a lot of fur and pelts, but she was perfectly happy. But one day, Speckled Wood deciding she was going back to Pantala. "But..." I stammered, tearing up. "Gem, I'm only going to do it because I forgot something important." "But!" "No buts. You'll be very happy with it!" She said. A day later, Speckled Wood flew back to Pantala. It was the most lonely week of my life. But she came back with something that changed our lives. "An egg?" I said. "Wasp injects her eggs with poison, and mind controls them forever. I wanted to save one...just one." A leaped over to her and nudged her playfully. "You're gonna be the one doing the dirty work!" I said playfully. She smiled and looked at me and I looked at her. I was going to be a father. Crrkkk! Crrrkkk! ''I noticed the strange noise on cold, winter night. I looked over at our egg. It was hatching! "Speckles!" I called out. "The egg...it's hatching!" Speckled Wood rushed out of the other room. "Really?!" She said, really excited. Just as she entered the room, a little snout poked out of the egg. And then the rest flopped out. The little dragonet blinked a few times and let out a tired cry. Speckled Wood was looking at the dragonet weird, and so was I. "I thought it was gonna be a HiveWing," She said. "That ain't no HiveWing." I looked at the dragonet. It had large black horns, huge wings, a tail sting, and it was orange all over. "That's a SkyWing HiveWing!" I point out. "I could of sworn," muttered Speckled Wood. "But it doesn't matter," she said. "he's our kid." She picked him up and put him into her arms and looked at him lovingly. That was when I knew I was ''really happy. Relationships Speckled Wood: I love my feisty wife. I love how she comforts me, and makes me feel worthy. I know Speckled Wood would do anything for me. Firesting: I couldn't be happier with my odd little son. Of course, he wasn't what we expected, but he was absolutely perfect. '''Cairo: '''I loved my father so much. He taught me a lot, too. I still miss him to this day. Trivia * I am an expert hunter * I hated my job as the guard. I quit after Firesting was born. * more coming soon Gallery DC7835A6-5A5E-4F30-8BE9-27684C28506F.png|By Piggy! Wow, I love it! Thank you!! Speckled Gem.jpeg|Gem x Speckled Wood by Sby!! Thank you, I love it!! Untitled90 20191215152747.png|by Kiwifluff! It's so amazing!! Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress